


Untitled  SwanQueen  one shot

by Willowdixsonmills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowdixsonmills/pseuds/Willowdixsonmills
Summary: So my Wife and I were just sitting around bored one day and I was like, why dont we each write  a swan queen fic.  I just happened upon hers the other day when I was cleaning and I thought I'd post it.





	Untitled  SwanQueen  one shot

Regina turns the key in the lock and steps into the foyer at 108 Mifflin street, her sanctuary after a long day at city hall. Removing her heels as she heads for the family room she calls for Emma, who she finds sitting Indian style in front of the tv playing one of her many video games.   " _Evening dear, new game_? "    " _Yeah, it's the new Grand Theft Auto, Wanna play? " ,_ Emma asks as she holds the controller out to Regina.  "  _Of course not dear, I wouldn't be caught dead fiddling with that contraption"  ,_ Regina says with a look of disgust.  " _Suit yourself , I'm gonna grab a beer, you want anything?" ,_ Emma says as she stands up and heads toward the kitchen. " _No thank you dear"_   

 

Regina noticing that Emma left the game running ,picks up the controller and starts making the guy on the screen walk around in a circle.   " _Umm...Gina , what are you doing?"_  Startled not having heard Emma's return, Regina says " _Nothing dear, you left  your x-station on and i didn't want your little man to fall off a cliff."   "_ _There's no cliff in that neighborhood, besides he doesn't move unless you make him."    "That's beside the point. Is there a rental place in this area where I can purchase a car? I want to take him to the beach."   " Just steal one "_ , Emma says amused.    _" I WILL NOT !  ...... How do I do that ? "   " walk up to a car and press  o"  ,_ Emma says then takes a drink of her beer.

 

 "  _I'm in, how do I make it go?"   " Press x , but you better hurry before that old lady takes her car back"_ , Emma says with a laugh.  " Nonsense , that peasant would never challenge the Evil Queen!"  " _Gina , you may be a Queen , but that guy isn't "._    " _Oh,  right..... now who is this winch standing in front of my car",_ Regina asks annoyed.   "That would be a hooker..she wants to know if you ....umm , require her services."   "H _ow do i get rid of her",_ Regina asks disgusted.  '" _Just run her over like I do, then you can take her money. "   " Sweet ",_ Regina says with an evil smile.  " _What'dja  say?" asks_  Emma with a raised eyebrow.  "  _Nothing dear."_

 

Emma watches Regina play for the next hour , getting better as time passes. After getting past the lack of magic in the game, Regina buys some guns and ammo. Suddenly Emma's cell rings playing Someday my prince will come.  Emma presses the answer call button and says, " Hi , Mom."   On the other end of the line MM says overly happy , " Hi, Emma . How would you, Henry , and Regina like..." " _These gangsters are like the Charmings, they never know when to stop.",_ Regina yells to Emma _,"_ " _Hold on a sec, Mom"  Emma says_ into the phone.  

 

Emma goes into the kitchen to keep from having to explain to Snow why Regina is comparing her to a gangster.  She continues to talk to Snow,  agreeing that they will have family dinner this weekend and ends the call.  as she returns to the family room she finds Regina has stopped playing and turned the game off. Panicked she quickly switches it back on to find that all her progress has been lost.    _"Regina!!!!!."   " Yes dear?" ,_ Regina calls from upstairs.  " _You could have saved the game!"   "  Don't worry about that silly game dear, if you come upstairs, I have a much better game we can play."_


End file.
